Alex rider : Kiddnapped
by olider123
Summary: Based after ark angel Mi6 have another mission for alex but this time he has no choice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own alex rider if i did i would be rich and famous.

this is my first fic please r an r me please

It was cold. Very cold. Alex Rider's whole body stopped from the freezing effects of tredding water for what felt like an eternity. He was clinging to a piece of plastic, his lifeline that he'd managed to remove from the rocket not moments before it sunk. His hands had long ago wrinkled and were now turning blue. He had lost all feeling in his feet and lower body. The panic that had once taken a hold of him was starting to fade, like the rest of the world. It could not have been more than an hour, but to Alex, time seemed to stretch and become as vast as the ocean. The comforting grip of sleep was beginning to claim him. Alex tried to recount his years back in school, long before he became a spy, but even those memories seemed foggy and distant. He would have been angry but it took too much energy to even pull a frown. Seconds, possibly minutes passed, but not a sound was made with the exception of the constant splash of the ocean and an occasional squawk of a sea bird.

Alex's eyes began to slowly slide shut, as it seemed he was losing the war with himself. He didn't notice when the distant sound of a helicopter grew closer, and then to finally stop above his head. He didn't notice men shouting, or a rope slap the surface of the water next to him. He didn't even notice when strong arms grabbed a hold of his limp body and a familiar voice whispered soothing words into his ear.

"We've got you Alex. Just hang in there. You're gonna' be alright."

It seemed that Alex Rider, the teenage super spy, was gone.

The dull roar of a popular café barely registered in the ears of one young boy. He sat alone at a cheap wooden table wearing an empty look that revealed nothing of the emotional war raging within his mind. His hand moved in small, pointless circles as he absently stirred the straw of his lemonade. A single finger was dragged along the side of the cup, creating swirling patterns in the residue buildup. To an outsider, this boy appeared relaxed; his shoulders were not tight with tension and his face was impassionate. Only his eyes gave anything away. Those blue orbs sparkled with raw anger. They seemed to scream out years of pent up frustration. For a split moment, an emotion rippled across his face. Then, there was nothing. The anger in his eyes drained away as if a vacuum had suddenly sucked away all feeling, positive or negative. He remained as this empty shell for a few minutes, unaware of the families and couples passing in and out of the café. Their laughter meant nothing to him. If anything, it brought up feelings he preferred to keep suppressed.

Working for the MI6 guaranteed a life with danger, life without a family, and most certainly a life without rest. His last mission had ended similar the five before. He had nearly died of hypothermia and had spent a restless week in a hospital. Only twice did the MI6 come to visit him. Both times, he had wanted to strangle them. His first visitor, Mrs. Jones, had tried to apologize and tell him what a good job he'd done. Just like the last five times. His second visitor, Wolf, had provided little comfort but displayed a great amount of concern. This display of kindness surprised Alex, but also stirred the feeling of suspicion. Wolf had offered compliments and minimal support, kindness ended when he bluntly said that Alex was needed for another mission.

_There was a moment of silence where neither moved. Alex glanced up into the face of someone whom he'd come to believe a friend. The look was cold and filled with loathing. _

"_Get out," said Alex in a dangerously soft voice. When Wolf didn't move Alex nearly yelled, "get out and never come back. Send me to an orphanage for all I care. I'll never work for you again!" _

_A look of pain crossed Wolf's handsome features. "come on, Alex. You have to. You know Blunt, he wants YOU and will rest at nothing till he gets what he wants."_

"_I don't care."_

"_I'm only trying to make this easier for you. We may leave you alone for the moment, but we will come back at any point in time and we may not be so friendly." He said it kindly, but the threat was obvious. Wolf's only response was the soft ticking of a small, blue clock, which lay, mounted on the cream colored wall of the hospital room. The SAS group commander nodded his head and walked silently out the room. Alex refused to watch him leave, but couldn't help but feel like a part of him had fallen into a chasm; like he had just lost the only friend he had left. They were all his enemies, all of them._

_To be continued if you R,nR me that is_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 please R n R!

Alex Rider woke up to a bare, white washed room. He lay in a stiff cot that hung on rusted chains from a water-stained ceiling. The cot itself had a touch of dampness and, what he believed to have once been a white mattress was now turning an odd shade of yellow. Alex gingerly sniffed the air surrounding the cot before recoiling sharply in disgust. A Fowl waft of odor assaulted Alex's nose in strong waves as he sprung off the bed in reflex. His shoe-less feet made a soft patter as they landed on a metal floor. The ground was ice cold, and vaguely reminded him of his last mission.

Alex slammed his fist angrily onto the wall. The echo of vibrating metal rung his ears as the sound rebounded off the walls. He realized for the first time since waking up, that he is in a prison cell. One heavy metal door that he had failed to notice earlier stood alone in the opposite corner. He paused, and listened. As the faint remains of the ringing metal slowly died, all he heard was his own soft breath.

Alex dropped to the floor in hopeless frustration. All he could do now was wait.

Three hours later, the metal door banged open and in stepped Wolf. He was back in uniform and once again wore his old look of cool confidence. Alex shot up off the ground in uncontrolled anger.

"What is this?' he yelled. His words resounded throughout the room, giving them more power than he intended. "Why the hell am I here?"

Wolf remained still and neutral, a credit to his training, while most others would cringe at the intensity of the boy's words. "Alex. You are needed," was all he said. He walked up to Alex and grabbed a firm hold of his upper arm. Wolf steered an angry and struggled Alex out of the cell and down a maze of hallways. After a few minutes, Alex gave up his fight. Wolf was too strong. They approached an all too familiar door and Alex had to suppress heaving a groan. A single silver plaque was mounted at eye level, reading **Alan Blunt **in bold, black letters. Wolf gave a quick twist of the handle, pushed open the door and thrust the boy in.

Alan Blunt was seated in a typical grey revolving office chair. His impeccably clean and polished black shoes were perched atop an expensive wooden desk. Numerous stacks of papers littered his desk, along with post-it notes, pens, pictures of C/O's and files. He wore the same grey and black striped tie with the same grey pants and, most likely, the same grey jacket. One could only hope that his _white _shirt was not the same.

Blunt, apparently obvious to the entrance of the two men, lazily twirled a pair of _brown_-rimed glasses, his eyes unfocused, staring blankly into space.

Wolf coughed lightly. Alan Blunt slowly turned around, his gaze suddenly snapping back into the present. The dull, lifeless eyes of an overworked, middle age man shifted from a young, distraught looking teen to a clam and passive officer.

"Ah, Alex Rider. Teenage spy prodigy. How kind of you to join us," said Blunt in a bored voice.

Alex looked ready to retort with a nasty comment, but held back, waiting to hear just what this man had to say.

Dull, grey eyes peered at him, seemly searching for something that wasn't there.

"Nothing?" Blunt asked. "Ah, well, all he better. You're probably wondering why you're here. I'm going to be straight with you, Alex. We need your help."

Alex stared at him as if he were a homeless drunk that had just asked for a job. "You're asking for my help?" he said incredulously. "My help? You kidnap me and lock me in a cell and now you're asking for my help?" Anger coursed through his veins like poison. It burned every inch of his body from the scalp of his head to the tips of his toes. He felt his face flush with anger.

Alan gave as short, humorless bark of laughter. "You're right. See, this is why we like you. You're a sharp boy. No, we aren't asking for your help. Let me rephrase that. We need your services and we will get them. The fate of the world is at stake again. You've saved the world more than anyone else so we're assuming you can do it again."

Alex snorted in attempt to dismiss his own anger before he did something rash. "Well, you assumed wrong."

"No, Alex. We did not. You might fail, but you have a better chance than anyone else, from any agency."

Alex glanced behind him at Wolf. He stood in proper but relaxed stance; his feet spread with his hands clasped behind his back. Wolf did not acknowledge his gaze, but stared fixedly at Blunt. For a second, Alex could have sworn a small smile tugged at the corner of his face, but it was gone before he could even blink.

"What about Wolf?" he spat the name out like a curse word. "Mr. Perfect here can do it. He's more qualified than me, I can't see why not." A sneer crossed his face. "Unless this is a mission that most likely will have no return."

For a moment, Alan blunt, the master of no emotions, looked uncomfortable. In that second, all of his fears were confirmed. Alex's eyes widened in horror. They couldn't do this to him. There was no way, as heartless as these people were, they wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ send him in on a no return mission.

"N-No," he stuttered. "No. You can't do this." He backed up straight into Wolf who was now looking at him, wearing a look of pain. "Where's Mrs. Jones." No one answered. "Where is she!" he screamed into the quiet room.

"I'm sorry Alex, but she had to be let go for unfortunate reasons."

Alex's horror grew as realization dawned on him. "You fired her? _You did, didn't you. Just because she didnt like what you were going to do"._

_" Wolf take care of our little guest he" said and walked out of the room._


End file.
